


The Frustration Of Getting Ready

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And like LAMP is in the background, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Multi, ORE is my shit, but it gets like no attention, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Remy is taking forever to get ready. October is frustrated but amused, and Emile is just amused.





	The Frustration Of Getting Ready

“Remy come on we have to meet up with Patton and his boyfriends to hang out.”

“Give me a minute Tobes. My hair has to be perfect. I haven’t been able to see my best friend in forever!”

“You saw him last Tuesday.”

“I don’t need this gurl.”

“Remy, Emle is waiting, he’s already basically jumping off the walls in excitement.”   
“I heard that, my partners in Fluorite ”

“That’s a new one but I like it.”

“Thank you Rem!”

“I love you both but oh gosh can we focus on the fact that  _ Remy has been in there for half an hour oh my gosh we have to go. _ ”

“Gurl I know Virge and you are close, but you’re starting to sound like him.”

“You’re taking up the whole couch and I want to sit with you while we wait. And please don’t worry my Glimmer, we have time. The party doesn’t start til 6:30 and it's not even 6 yet. And they’re like a few minute drive away.”

“...I thought it started at six, and was that a reference to the new She-Ra?”

“It’s at 6:30 I already double checked! And yes it was cause I know you love that show.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you to-Mmph”

“Y’all I’m ready to go-tsk tsk. Leave you alone two minutes and you’re already making out.”

“More like 45 minutes, and it was just kissing, hadn’t gotten to making out yet.”

“Mhmm, sure. Let’s get going, I got to get there soon so me and Patton have time to catch up.”

“You saw him last week!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this ship. Please talk to me about if you want to. Either here or on my Tumblr lamp-calm-sanders


End file.
